Liebe ist
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [Elricest] Edward y Alphonse siempre han estado juntos, como hermanos, como amigos... y quizá como amantes.
1. No me abandones

**Liebe ist**

 **.01 . No me abandones**

El frio metal comenzaba a entibiarse a causa de sus labios, respingo un poco al sentir aquella mano fría posarse en su pecho, pero no evito el contacto simplemente paso sus manos por el cuello de la armadura mientras propinaba varios besos en el casco metálico.

.-Nii-san-el nombrado no paro en ningún momento-Te dará un resfrió

Solo recibió una pequeña risa del nombrado, se detuvo y se sentó entre las piernas de aquella armadura, que ahora era su hermano, para verle de frente, sin quitar sus brazos del cuello de la armadura.

.-Si esto no me ha matado-golpeo ligeramente la armadura con su brazo metálico-Un simple abrazo con mi hermano no lo hará.

.-Lo siento, esto ha sido mi culpa-su hermano toco parte del hombro metálico y acaricio levemente las cicatrices alrededor del automail

.-No seas ridículo, todo empezó por mi culpa, por mi soberbia-el rubio sonrió con tristeza-Pero lo arreglare Al, regresare tu cuerpo y todo estará bien.

.-Nii-san…

Nuevamente el rubio volvió a levantarse para besar lo que sería la boca de su hermano menor, no hubo resistencia, simplemente el menor abrazo suavemente a su hermano para no lastimarlo. Si, algún día tendría de regreso sus cuerpos y todo será como antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Alphonse Elric hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar después de caer de espalda por el árbol que había intentado escalar, vaya que le dolía mucho pero si su hermano lo veía, se burlaría de él._

 _.-¡Al! ¡La cena esta servida!_

 _Lo que le faltaba, su hermano le llamaba y aun no podía ponerse de pie. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que las lágrimas no brotaran, ya era demasiado humillante. Escucho como se movían unos arbustos y luego unos cuantos pasos se detuvieron cerca de él. Ya sabía que su hermano lo había encontrado, siempre lo encontraba._

 _.-Te estoy hablando, Al-el rubio tenía una ceja levantada-Mama se enfadará si se enfría la cena._

 _No hubo respuesta, el rubio mayor de apenas unos siete años se agacho para mirar a su hermano que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, arqueo la ceja al percatarse lo que había sucedido._

 _.-Si serás tonto, aun eres muy pequeño para subir al árbol, aunque me sorprende que siendo un mono te hayas caído_

 _.-¡No soy un mono!-finalmente abrió los ojos los cuales tenía llenos de lágrimas-¡Tú eres el mono, nii-san!_

 _El mayor acaricio la cabeza de su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, si tenía animo de replicarle no estaba tan mal. Alzo la vista para ver lo que el menor quería, una hermosa flor blanca estaba entre las ramas, vaya que si era estúpido su hermano._

 _.-Vamos, mama espera_

 _Aun cuando se incorporó ofreciéndole su mano a su hermanito, este no se movió, solo bajo la mirada triste e hizo un adorable puchero._

 _.-¡Bien!-cruzo los brazos molesto-Si bajo la tonta flor, ¿vendrás?_

 _.-¡Hai!-hasta sus ojos brillaron._

 _Aun sin saber cómo lo logro, había alcanzado aquel objetivo y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, con Alphonse en su espalda, que sonría como un idiota con la flor en la mano. El hermano mayor no dijo nada, se había lastimado la mano al subir y se había raspado un poco las rodillas, pero al ver que su hermanito no podía caminar, se lo coloco en la espalda sin decir nada._

 _.-Será mejor que te repongas, Al-Edward sonaba algo cansado-Mama se preocupara si te ve así_

 _.-¡Hai!_

 _El menor abrazo el cuello de su hermano lleno de felicidad, tenía un super hermano mayor que lo cuidaba, lo procuraba y lo amaba, además tenía la flor que le regalaría a su madre, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Era tan feliz._

 _Al momento de visualizar a su madre, Alphonse olvido su dolor y fue a entregarle la flor, antes de que pudiera contarle lo ocurrido, Edward conto la historia de cómo su hermano menor escalo un árbol para encontrar tan hermosa flor._

 _.-Que fuerte y valiente mi pequeño Alphonse-la madre lo abrazo con cariño-Ya se esta haciendo todo un hombre._

 _Miro de reojo a su hermano, que le sonreía como si nada, le devolvió la sonrisa y entraron a la casa, no sin antes que la joven Trisha riñiera a su hijo por estar tan raspado y polvoriento, la frase "deberías ser mas cuidadoso como Alphonse" era algo que sabía de memoria, pero pareciera no molestarle._

 _Así eran la mayoría de los días, aunque su padre se haya ido, no se sentía solo, tenía a muchas personas a su alrededor que quería, incluso con las peleas cotidianas entre hermanos._

 _.-Cuando seamos grandes, me casare contigo, nii-san_

 _Edward arqueo la ceja sin voltear a ver a su hermano que estaba a su costado mirando el cielo._

 _.-Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en toda tu vida._

 _.-¿Es porque me odias?-el menor se incorporó mirando a su hermano-¿No me quieres?_

 _.-¡Ese no es el punto!-también se incorporó-No es lo mismo que te quiera a que me case contigo._

 _.-¡Pues lo dije! Me casare con nii-san_

 _.-Tonto, eso lo debería decir Winry, no tu_

 _.-Entonces, si no quieres casarte conmigo, me casare con Winry_

 _.-¿Pero que dices?-una vena salto en la frente de su hermano-El que se casara con Winry seré yo_

 _.-¡Que no!_

 _.-¡Que si!_

 _.-¡Ya veras! Ella se casará conmigo! Así no podrás irte con nadie más que conmigo_

 _.-¡Que lógica tan tonta!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente, seguirían su camino de investigación, después de terminar el reporte sobre ciudad Angelic, donde Edward termino con la corrupción y destino otra administración a la ciudad, podrían irse al oeste donde habían escuchado sobre una nueva teoría sobre la Alquimia.

Como era la última noche en aquella ciudad, decidieron no quedarse en ningún hostal y pasar la noche al intemperie, ya que las estrellas se veían hermosas cerca del lago. Aunque Alphonse protesto un poco sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a beneficiar a su hermano, Edward le convenció de disfrutar esas pequeñas cosas, para después pasar cuando recuperaran sus cuerpos.

.-Nii-san-ambos se encontraban recostados observando el cielo oscuro con sus estrellas destellantes

.-Dime Al-tenía ambos brazos atrás de la cabeza

.-¿Antes veíamos las estrellas, cierto?-el otro afirmo aquella pregunta-¿Recuerdas? Siempre pedíamos deseos

.-Es cierto-sonrió como un bobo-Una vez pediste que mama hiciera siempre tarta de manzana

.-Y tu pediste ser más alto que un roble

Ambos hermanos rieron ante el recuerdo, era unos niños que miraban por la ventana de su habitación soñando despiertos sobre el futuro.

.-Supongo que ninguna de esas cosas se cumplieron, Al

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

.-También desee casarme con nii-san

El rubio se incorporo, acción que puso nervioso al menor. Hacia unos días había recordado aquella disputa sobre el matrimonio, por eso no pudo evitar comentar aquello.

.-¿Sigues con eso?-Ed sonrió un poco-Éramos unos niños

.-Lo siento-Al se sentó con las piernas cruzadas-Siempre digo cosas que….

No termino la frase cuando el resplandor de una transmutación se vio, algo sorprendido noto como su hermano mayor le puso una sábana blanca en la cabeza, observo en silenció como el rubio tomaba unas pequeñas flores blancas para hacer una corona con ellas, para finalmente ponérsela arriba de la sabana.

.-¡Que novia tan bonita!-bromeo Edward con una sonrisa-Te sienta el blanco

Si tuviera su cuerpo, estaría tan avergonzado que le habría salido sangre de la nariz. Aunque la situación era bastante ridícula.

.-Deja de bromear hermano-sonaba molesto-No hagas tonterías.

En respuesta, su hermano lo abrazo apoyando su rostro en un costado de su armadura, quizá esta loco, o puede que no era posible, pero estaba seguro que sentía la cálida respiración de su hermano en lo que sería su cuello, si hubiera tenido su cuerpo su corazón palpitaría como loco nuevamente.

.-Al, si esto es la felicidad, cásate conmigo… aunque después de que recuperes tu cuerpo y encuentres una linda chica con la cual casarte de verdad, por esta noche….. cásate conmigo

No tenía palabras, no necesitaba un cuerpo para sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano querido, ni necesitaba asegurarse de que era ese sentimiento que le recorría su cuerpo, pudiese ser que tuviera la armadura hueca, pero estaba seguro que en ese momento estaba llena de amor hacía su hermano.

.-Acepto, nii-san

Edward sonrió un poco, para después besar la boca metálica. Quizá se había acostumbrado al frío metal ya que no sentía ese escozor acostumbrado en sus labios cuando besaba la armadura, o quizá su alma se había conectado a la de su hermano y juraría que sentía una calidez que hacía tiempo había olvidado.

.-Te juro, que cueste lo que cueste, te regresaré tu cuerpo Al, así que…. No me abandones…. Aun no

Se abrazaron en silencio. Comenzaba a enfriar la noche, pero el rubio pareció no inmutarse, cada uno en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sería este sentimiento que los llenaba de un calor inusual? ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor? Quizá era momento de poner otra cosa a investigar.

Continuara…..

/…. /

Notas de la autora:

La verdad no me pude resistir, después de ver la serie…. ambas, no pude evitar imaginar algo así. Creo que me he enamorado del Elricest, pero bueno, la verdad no se cuantos capítulos tenga esto, ni se si tendrá final, veremos que pasa, si alguien lo leyó sea lindo y deje reviews, sino…. De todos modos actualizare porque necesito sacarme varias ideas de la cabeza.

Hasta la próxima


	2. Pertenencias

**Liebe ist**

 **.02. Pertenencia**

Winry había llorado durante muchas horas antes de quedarse dormida, cuando vio a su hermano entrar a la habitación, noto de inmediato que su ropa estaba algo húmeda, probablemente porque su hermano debió abrazar a la rubia para consolarla.

.-¿Cómo esta Winry?-su voz sonaba apagada

.-Se quedo dormida-el rubio se acerco a su hermano para golpear un poco la armadura-¿Cómo estás?

.-Bien, supongo

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación. ¿Qué podrían decir? Uno de sus amigos más queridos y recientes había sido asesinado por su causa, dejando una viuda y una huérfana. Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de su hermano, esto no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Sin romper el silencio, Al comenzó a quitarle la camisa húmeda a su hermano, el cual no se había percatado de ello por el implante metálico.

.-No hagas eso, nii-san-el rubio lo miro sin comprender-No todo es tu culpa, no puedes cargar con todo tu solo, no eres el único que ha pecado, también yo…..

Su oración quedo en el aire, el rubio había posado sus labios en su 'boca' metálica, no es que pudiera sellar sus labios porque no tenía, pero sabía muy bien que esa era la forma en que su hermano le invitaba a guardar silencio.

.-Al-el nombrado espero expectante unos segundos-Jure que te regresaría como diera lugar tu cuerpo, pero sinceramente, no espere que las vidas humanas fueran tan pesadas.

¿Sería posible que su hermano estuviera quebrándose? No, eso no lo permitiría la soberbia de su hermano, con la muerte de Nina, ambos había jurado no dejarse caer, no sentir y seguir adelante. Sintió el peso completo de su hermano que se sentaba en sus piernas, con los brazos alrededor de lo que sería su cuello, quizá realmente no estaba perdiendo la cordura, estaba seguro que sentía la suave respiración de su hermano en su cuello.

.-Sin importar que, te devolveré tu cuerpo, Al

Aunque dijo su nombre, estaba seguro que su hermano se lo dijo más para si que para él, sin articular palabras, abrazo a su hermano, acariciando su espalda desnuda, pensando que probablemente no era un buen momento para reñirle sobre el posible resfriado al estar pegado a la armadura tan fría, tuvo la mejor idea de tapar a su hermano con una sábana.

El rubio abrazo mas fuerte a su hermano, mientras cerraba los ojos, unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas, al menos Alphonse no se daría cuenta que solo por esa noche, no era tan fuerte como debía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _.-Si que pescamos mucho, nii-san_

 _.-¿Mucho? Si solo atrapamos un pez-el rubio sonrió-Si apenas va a alcanzar para mi_

 _.-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo lo pesque! ¡me corresponde!_

 _.-¡Yo soy el mayor! ¡Así que es mío!_

 _.-¡Pues yo soy mas alto y por eso es mio!_

 _.-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Dices que parezco un renacuajo a tu lado!_

 _.-¡Yo nunca dije eso!_

 _Los días eran buenos, siempre como esos, donde se peleaban fuertemente por tonterías, pero eso no hacía que no se quisieran, al final llegaron a casa sin nada ya que la pelea había hecho que el pez regresara al agua perdiéndose en la corriente, su madre les riño por unos instantes, especialmente a Edward por llegar tarde, empapados y sucios._

 _.-¡Al! ¡Despierta flojo!-Edward ya tenía casi nueve años-¡Encontré unos libros muy buenos!_

 _.-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-el menor se incorporo restregándose los ojos-¿Cuándo?_

 _.-¡Vamos! ¡Ya ha amanecido! ¡Mira que son buenos!_

 _El menor observo por la ventana, apenas se veían unos cuantos rayos de sol y la oscuridad seguía presente, al sentir que era jalado por su hermano mayor, pudo notar esa boba sonrisa que tenía cuando encontraba algo interesante sobre la Alquimia._

 _.-¡Al! ¡Despierta! ¡Te estoy hablando!_

 _.-Estas loco, nii-san-volvió a recostarse-Mas tarde_

 _Una vena salto por parte del mayor, y como de una fiera se tratara, salto a la cama con un potente 'Despierta' con la intención de hacerle cosquillas a su hermano. Veinte minutos después, ambos hermanos estaban leyendo el tan dichoso libro sobre la Alquimia, y como dijo su hermano estaba tan interesante que se les fue la mayor parte de la mañana, habían olvidado ir con Winry a jugar y el desayuno se enfrió por completo._

 _También así eran las tardes, su hermano prácticamente se comía los libros, podía leerlos tan rápido que no sabía seguirle el paso, era común que Edward terminara resumiendo lo leído para que estuvieran a la par._

 _.-En serio eres muy listo, nii-san-ambos estaba tumbados en la oficina de su padre con varios libros a su alrededor-Mira que comprender esto tu solo_

 _.-También estas aprendiendo, Al-su hermano apenas si levanto la vista-También eres muy bueno_

 _Alphonse arqueo la ceja nada convencido, ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta? Si no fuera por su hermano mayor, el apenas entendería una cuarta parte de lo que hablaban los libros, suspiro un poco frustrado, aunque si entendía y hacían alquimia general, aun le faltaba mucho para ser como su hermano._

 _.-¿Por qué estás tan desanimado?-se sorprendió al ver que su hermano le miraba desafiante-¡Sera mejor que te pongas a estudiar! ¡La Alquimia no se hace sola!_

 _.-Pero yo…. Es que….._

 _.-¡Te lo advierto, Alphonse! ¡Nunca me casare con alguien que no sepa tanto como yo!_

 _Su corazón latió tan rápido que no supo bien la razón, solo sonrió mientras asentía, para poder tomar el libro y seguir leyendo. Desde ese día, supo que su corazón palpitaría gracias a su hermano._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Descubriste algo más en Rizenbul, nii-san?

.-No, solo la expiación de uno de nuestros pecados-Edward sonrió a su hermano que secaba su cabello aun húmedo

.-Me alegra oír... no…. Me alegra saber que no fue mama…..

.-Si hubiera utilizado sus restos, es probable que si hubiera funcionado

.-¿Qué estas diciendo, nii-san?

.-No, nada, hablaba para mi, olvídalo

Siguió con su tarea, cepillar el largo cabello de su hermano, nunca lo habían dicho, pero hacía tiempo que habían acordado en silencio que Alphonse se encargaría de la higiene personal de su hermano, quizá era para que no olvidara cosas por no tener un cuerpo, pero bañar, secar y vestir a su hermano era un ritual que hacían en silencio y estaba mas que aceptado por los dos.

.-Lo siento, Al-el rubio bajo la cabeza-Al final, hice que perdieras todo por nada, ni si quiera era mama-Edward apretó los puños con furia

Al sintió la rabia de su hermano, sin importar cuanto le dijera que no le odiaba, su hermano cargaba tanta culpa que no estaba seguro que le hacía levantarse en las mañanas. Con cuidado de no lastimar a su hermano, lo abrazo pegando el cuerpo tibio de su hermano a su fría armadura, ambas manos se cerraron en la frágil figura de su hermano que simplemente cerro los ojos dejándose llevar.

.-Siempre que te tenga nii-san, no habré perdido nada, ambos somos pecadores, ambos fuimos soberbios, no es tu culpa, esto-toco al brazo metálico de su hermano-También es mi culpa

Edward sonrió un poco, tomando esa gran mano que tocaba su brazo y posándolo en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

.-¿Sientes, Al? Esto también es tu culpa, ya que late por ti

No, no lo sentía, ni su calor ni su palpitar, pero podía oírlo, de alguna manera el palpitar pausado de su hermano lo escuchaba por toda la armadura. Una rabia se apodero de su cuerpo de metal, si solo tuviera un cuerpo de carne y hueso, podría decirle aquello que pensó desde niño, ese sentimiento reciproco que sentía sobre su corazón.

Al tomo la barbilla de su hermano con un dedo, para lograr que girase un poco su rostro hacia él, se agacho lentamente, buscando el contacto tan acostumbrado que solían tener todas las noches, lástima que se arruino el momento ya que su barbilla termino golpeándole en la nariz.

.-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Al estaba apenado-¡No quería!

Aunque Edward sangro un poco, sonrió divertido ante la situación, en serio su hermano ya estaba creciendo. Pronto su pequeño hermano olvidaría ese amor tan infantil hacia él y cuando recuperara su cuerpo, lo cambiaría por una vida real, pero al menos por esa noche.

.-Se solo mío

Al dejo de disculparse cuando escucho eso, ¿había oído bien? ¿Qué quería decir? Edward no le dejo terminar, ya que se hinco cerca de la armadura y beso nuevamente el casco con todo el amor del mundo, poniendo sus manos en su rostro. Y otra vez, se sintió lleno de amor por su hermano.

Continuara…..

/…/

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, si es que alguien lo está leyendo, esto está ubicado en Brotherhood, este capítulo es cuando se enteran de la muerte de Hughes. Bueno, se que esta algo Ooc Edward, pero siempre he pensado que cuando esta con su hermano es otra persona, por eso me inspire a hacer esta historia.

Nos vemos


	3. Natural

**Liebe ist**

 **.03. Natural**

Alphonse estaba algo sorprendido con la rapidez en la que su hermano se metió en aquel oasis que habían encontrado a la mitad del desierto, ni había intentado quitarse la ropa. Nunca se lo había puesto a pensar, pero era muy probable que esas prótesis metálicas le causen más problemas del que aparentaban, claramente escucho como un suave siseo junto con un vapor salía del cuerpo de su hermano, además su hermano tenía una cara de satisfacción que no solía poner a menudo.

.-Nii-san-se agacho cerca de su hermano-Deberías quitarle la ropa antes de entrar al agua.

En respuesta, su hermano solo le dio esa sonrisa amplia que tanto adoraba, la misma que lo caracterizaba desde niños. Suspiro algo derrotado, había cosas que no cambiaban. El rubio permitió que le quitara la ropa, la cual el menor colgaba en rocas y ramas que había cerca.

.-¡Ven, Al! ¡Será mejor que entres! ¡El agua esta muy fresca!

.-Nii-san, sabes que no siento nada

.-Pero yo si-su hermano le sonrió divertido-Tu armadura esta hirviendo, si te acercas a mí me quemaras-aun no estaba muy convencido-¡Tranquilo! Para tus dos metros, apenas llegara a la mitad.

Lentamente entro al agua, escuchando como el metal se enfriaba rápidamente dejando salir un montón de vapor. Su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Sin aviso, el rubio tomo su cabeza, la desprendió de su cuerpo y la metió dentro del agua.

.-No tenías que hacer eso, ¡me asustas!

.-Bueno, sino lo enfriaba, como podría hacer esto

El rubio beso el casco entre sus manos, divertido como si fuera un crío. De alguna manera, Alphonse se sintió avergonzado, ya estaba aceptando que si se trataba de su hermano, él podía sentir lo que le hacía.

.-Te ha de doler, ¿no es cierto?

El rubio miro a su hermano sin entender mientras le ponía su casco en su lugar original.

.-Tus prótesis, estaban hirviendo, por eso has venido corriendo al agua.

.-Es cierto, quemaba un poco-su hermano mayor comenzó a mojar con cuidado la parte que no cubría el agua-Pero no es que no pudiera soportarlo.

Observo con atención el cuerpo de su hermano, las cicatrices alrededor de la maquinaría de metal se veían un tanto rojizas, hacía tiempo había descubierto que su hermano era un mentiroso, ocultándole todo haciéndose el fuerte, con suavidad paso un dedo entre la división de la piel de su hermano y el aparato mecánico, observo un pequeño temblor, siguió acariciando hasta delimitar todo el contorno. Quizá era porque su hermano comenzó a sentir frío, pero pareciera que toda su piel comenzara a despertar, viéndose más brillosa.

Pensaba comentarle eso, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano, con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, decidió no decir nada. No pudo evitar pensar, que se veía muy bien su hermano, quizá la palabra que buscaba era sexy. Al bajo la mirada y notó aquello, que lo dejo bastante sorprendido.

.-Nii-san… tu

Edward abrió los ojos y se metió totalmente en el agua, un rojo más intenso adornaba su rostro y miraba bastante avergonzado a su hermano.

.-Tu estas….

.-¡Cállate! ¡Es natural! ¡El cuerpo así reacciona cuando lo caricias de esa forma! ¡Es una reacción totalmente natural de un hombre de mi edad! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

La escena a diferencia de lo que hubiera imaginado, le parecía demasiado simpática, comenzó a reír mientras su hermano seguía defendiéndose tapándose sus partes nobles como fuera.

.-En serio eres muy sensible-Al no podía dejar de reír

.-¡Pues claro que si! ¿Acaso me ando dejando tocar por todo el mundo? ¡Déjate de reír! ¡No le veo la gracia!

Pero si había gracia, en ese momento, su hermano no era otra cosa que un adolescente de 15 años.

.-.-.-.-.-

 _Los días buenos terminaron, pareciera que no había nada más que un oscuro futuro por venir, estaba cansado de tanto escribir, observo la última carta antes de cerrarla en el sobre._

 _.-Nii-san, ¿crees que encontraremos a papa?_

 _.-Ya te dije Al, lo hacemos por ella, ella quiere verle, tenemos que intentarlo._

 _Su hermano termino la última carta dirigida al ejercito, si bien no conocían a su padre, apenas si le recordaba, era increíble con cuantas personas se había comunicado. Después de dejar las cartas, las esperanzas comenzaban a terminarse, ya no salían, ya no jugaban, se la pasaban cerca de su madre, durmiendo en la misma cama, comiendo en esa habitación, pero sin importar que tanto esfuerzo hicieran, su madre moría, y no pudieron evitarlo._

 _¿Dónde estaban aquellos días donde solo había felicidad? ¿Dónde quedaban aquellos regaños dulces y amorosos de su madre? ¿Dónde estaban aquellas cenas familiares divertidas llenas de amor? ¿Dónde estaba su amada madre?_

 _.-La regresaremos Al, sea como sea, la traeremos de vuelta._

 _Esa mirada seria, sin emociones por parte del rubio mayor daba escalofríos, pero en ese entonces Alphonse solo se aferró a la idea de que todo sería como antes, y que su hermano, le regresaría su felicidad. El regreso a casa fue silencioso, doloroso y triste, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por parte del rubio menor, por mas que se las limpiaba sus mejillas se volvían a sentir húmedas. Edward lo miro de reojo, y se le partió el alma, sin detener el paso, le ofreció su mano, la cual fue recibida con un agarre bastante fuerte y tembloso._

 _Miraron de frente la casa, esperando encontrar aquella lámpara en la segunda habitación encendida, sin embargo la oscuridad fue la única que los recibió. Entraron en silencio, el mayor se dispuso a hacerle algo de comer a su hermano, un sándwich como los que le hacía su madre fue la cena solitaria de la noche, siguieron su ritual habitual, un baño y después a la cama, Al nunca dejo de llorar, y Edward no soltó su mano._

 _En la silenciosa oscuridad, Alphonse abrazaba a su hermano sin estar seguro de en qué momento dejaría de llorar. Faltaba la canción de cuna de su madre, sus besos y su sonrisa. Faltaba su amada madre. Sabiendo que su voz se quebraría, Ed tarareo la canción de su madre, Al se aferró con mas fuerza, ahora solo ellos eran lo único que tenían._

 _Mientras seguía con la sonata, Ed limpio el rostro de su hermano, que lo miro en silencio, sintiendo que las lagrimas cesaban, al terminar la canción, Al beso a su hermano castamente en los labios, quedándose casi inmediatamente dormido. El mayor abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, fuera como fuera._

 _.-La traeré de vuelta_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del horrible desierto, encontraron una pequeña polvorienta ciudad, no era lo que estaban buscando, pero en definitiva, Edward necesitaba descansar en una cama decente después de semanas de dormir en vagones de trenes y el duro suelo. Salto gustoso en la angosta cama, algo gastada y polvorienta, soltando un suspiro de gusto y satisfacción.

.-¡Por un momento pensé que moriría en ese desierto!

Al observo a su hermano que prácticamente se quedó dormido al instante. Eran de esas pocas veces que su hermano prefería dormir a comer. Conociendo que al despertar estaría hambriento, salió en busca de algo de comer, en serio, si no fuera por él, su hermano moriría de inanición.

.-Te digo que es una monada-escucho una jovencita emocionada-Con su cabello rubio y ojos dorados, quizá no es muy alto, pero vaya que si esta guapo

Observo a las chicas que hablaban emocionadas, estaban a unos centímetros del puesto en el que estaba comprando algo para comer, ¿estarían hablando de su hermano? Debería ser, después de todo ¿Cuántos chicos rubios con ojos dorados había en el mundo? Las chicas no tardaron en acercarse al notar su presencia, varias preguntas llegaron de golpe y lo dejaron algo sorprendido, se veían interesadas en su hermano, demasiado interesadas. Paso unos minutos bastante angustiosos cuando fue rescatado por la casera de la posada, que fue muy amble en acompañarlo de regreso.

.-Su hermano resulto ser muy popular-dijo la señora con una amable sonrisa-Será mejor que tenga cuidado, los hombres apuestos son muy acosados.

De alguna manera, estaba muy molesto.

.-¿Y qué te traer de mal humor, Al?

Su hermano no tenía mucho que se había despertado y estaba devorando todo lo que compro para comer. En definitiva no podía decirle, con lo orgulloso que era su hermano, ya se imaginaba la escena. El mayor arqueo una ceja al notarse ignorado, decidió restarle importante y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior. De un bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un pequeño dispensador de aceite para darle mantenimiento a su automail.

.-¿Vas a decirme? ¿O vas a seguir refunfuñando?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras aceitaba su palma, moviendo sus dedos con cada gota de aceite que caía

.-¡No estoy refunfuñando!

.-Sabes que estas molesto, solo dime y ya

Miro a su hermano que ahora aceitaba su pierna, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su hermano de que estaba enojado si ni él sabía por qué estaba de mal humor? Edward masajeo la unión entre su pierna y la maquinaria, intento no hacerle ver a su hermano que le dolía, no era mucho pero esa punzada era bastante molesta.

.-¿Te duele?

.-¿Por qué estás enojado?

El rubio dejo de masajearse la pierna para tomarse el hombro, había sido una imprudencia saltar en ese oasis, pero realmente se estaba quemando. Al se sentó a lado de su hermano y comenzó a masajearle la espalda, cerca del automail, el rubio solo suspiro.

.-Todos hablan de ti, de tu cabello rubio y tus ojos

.-Pues claro, soy un galán ¡ouch!-Al no pudo evitar pellizcarle-No te preocupes Al, cuando recupere tu cuerpo, tu serás mejor parecido que yo-comentó mientras su hermano retomaba el masaje

.-¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!-el rubio miro a su hermano impactado-¡Hasta querían hacer un plan para salir contigo! ¡Todas querían casarse contigo!

Silencio, un incomodo silencio. ¿De dónde vino aquello? Alphonse quería morirse de la vergüenza, mientras que su hermano mayor no pudo evitar reírse

.-¡No tiene gracia, nii-san!

.-Tienes razón, lo siento, lo siento-Ed se quito algunas lagrimas de risa que estaban en sus ojos-Pero creo que las decepcionaré, después de todo ya estoy casado

Y como era costumbre, Ed atrajo a su hermano hasta sus labios, depositando un suave y dulce beso en la barbilla del casco. Al abrazo a su hermano, deseando que sus sentimientos le llegaran y lo embriagaran como él los estaba sintiendo. Ante su sorpresa, nuevamente Ed se quedo dormido, lo cargo con la intensión de dejarlo en la cama, pero decidió sentarse y recargarse en la pared y dejar a su hermano dormido entre sus brazos. Lo tapo con la sabana y decidió velar el sueño de su querido hermano.

/…./

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Siiii, soy feliz! A alguien le gusta mi historia! ¡Ya con eso puedo estar contenta! Aquí vengo con la tercera entrega, gracias a los que por curiosidad se dan una vuelta y lo leen, ya estoy algo grande para obsesionarme con los reviews, así que con que entren a leerla eso me hace feliz! (aun que no estaría mal si alguien deja algún comentario) Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
